Mail order
by midnightlibra89
Summary: He's a lonely businessman. Akihito is a mischievous boy. They find what they need in each other.
1. Lonely Trillionair

**This makes 19 on going stories.**

* * *

 **For xNawel, Lycianea, heth_nekocat, NikkiS71, Delmire, Deang_Kast, KomakiTigerDrop, sexyfantasy, Sleepy_robin, Lainie (mislainieous).**

* * *

He sighed as he sighed his name to one of the many of trillion documents . His secretary stood off too one side of him, reading off the day's schedule and cumbersome troubles.

Closing his eyes, he turned away from his desk. Facing the floor to ceiling windows, he felt the first rays of the dawn spill onto him. He was so tired. It had been a long, hard fight to the top of Japan's business world and the underworld. Had it really been twenty years?

The fight had begun at the age of fifteen, when his father and mother were killed by yakuza wanna be. His bitter revenge had become an iron fisted rule over all of Japan and most of the rest of Asia.

"Sir?"

His eyes opened and he turned to face his secretary. "I'm taking the day off. Cancel everything for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. I do not wish to be disturbed unless the city is burning."

"Yes sir." The secretary said as he bowed.

* * *

~ MAIL ORDER ~

* * *

His eyes felt heavy as he swiped through web page after web page. Nothing caught his attention or interest Scrubbing his hands over his face, he returned to his computer. Opening up his Facebook page; he was greeted by a photo of his best friends, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Arm in arm and huge grins on their faces.

After years of a secreted romance, the two big men had tied the knot. Something that had only become possible this year when Japan legalized same gender marriage. They were currently off in the tropics for their three month honeymoon. Paid for completely by him as a wedding gift. Something they had argued against as they didn't want to be away from him for so long. In the end, he had to make it an order.

As he stared at the photograph, he felt a pang in his heart. He had no one to share his life with like them. He had always believed that he would never need someone. Yet, now he felt so alone.

Perhaps a wife would do him some good. He thought of all the women and men who had taken a toss in one of the many hotel beds with him. They were all gold diggers. Every last one. They wouldn't do.

He set to scanning the web. Hours passed and another morning was on the rise when he found his answer. A Russian mail order bride web site. He scrolled through hundreds of photos. Beautiful women, more beautiful women and even more beautiful women. None of them catching his interest

However, when he saw the last photo, he felt his heart stutter. A beautiful young blond boy. Slender and obviously active. His eyes were a beautiful bottomless sky blue and he wore a grin so wide and innocent. It was contagious even through the photo. He was perfect.

Quickly, he entered his information and credit card number. Uncaring that someone would recognize his name. Information filled out and his mail order bride paid for, he reread his boy's profile.

 **NAME:** _Akihito_

 **AGE:** _18_

 **HOBBIES:** _Cooking,video games and photography_

 **SKILLS:** _cooking, cleaning, pleasing my husband, obeying orders_

Yes he was perfect.


	2. Payment

_**"AKIHITO! AKIHITO! WHERE ARE YOU AKIHITO?! ANSWER ME LITTLE BROTHER!"**_ Mikhail's voice echoed through the ruined wearhouse. Ash from the recent fire rained down on him, turning turning his gold locks into a hideous gray.

 _ **"AKIHITO!"**_ Still no answer came. Fear was creeping up on him. It had been two weeks since his brother had gone missing. Only to end up with a lead leading him here, to wearhouse burning.

 _ **"AKIHITO!"**_ Mikhail was desperate. He struggled to hold back tears of worry and irritation from the ash.

Mikhail was just nearing the other end of the wearhouse, hope gone, when he heard it. A light thumping coming from beneath the ruble and floor. Hurriedly he began to pull the burnt ceiling and downed beams. As he worked, the thumping became louder and louder.

When the last of the ruble was gone, a trap door was revealed. The door was rusted shut from years of disuse and had been dented by the falling debris. The thumping was at an all time high pitch now. Mikhail struggled to pull the door open. Metal grating against metal added to the thumping. Suddenly the trap door released, sending Mikhail to the floor. Quickly he rose to his knees to look down in to the threshold of the door. His breath caught in his chest at the sight that greeted him.

 _"Akihito…"_ Mikhail breathed.

He reached down inside and pulled his little brother out of the ridiculously small storage space and up into his arms. He held his brother close as the small boy cried.

"I-I-I so sorry Misha."

"For what baby?"

"I took it. I-it was so so pwetty."

"What did you take baby?"

"The red shiny rock on the table."

Mikhail's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the Volcav Ruby?" Akihito nodded his little blond head. "Where is it now Akihito?"

"I lost it."

"Oh Akihito." Mikhail pulled his brother into a tight hug. He had seen the multiple bruises and cuts on his brother and knew, just knew what had been to his brother. Where he had been.

~ MAIL ORDER ~

Mikhail trembled in fear as his huge, angry uncle stormed into his brother's hospital room. Arbatov Yuri was not a gentle man, nor was he kind. Hatred seemed to burn inside the man. Yuri glared at the sleeping seven year old boy in the hospital bed then turned to glare down at Mikhail.

"Wake him and get him dressed. We're taken him to the Volcavs."

"WHAT?! BUT THEY'LL KILL HIM! "

"Good riddance to the filthy brat."

"Papa will never forgive you."

"Your Papa is dead boy."

"So. His rule still stands until I am old enough to take over."

Yuri glowered at him. He knew the boy was right, something that pissed him off. If only he could kill the boy and that fucking brat.

"Pay the Volcavs whatever they want Yuri."

"We can't afford it!"

"Yuri."

"The family will demand that the brat pay his debt for this."

"He is only seven. When he us of age, he will pay the family back with interest."

~ MAIL ORDER ~

Eleven years later…

"Akihito it is time."

"Time? Time for what, Misha?"

"Remember when you stole the ruby?" Akihito nodded. "In order to restore good faith into the Volcav family, we had to pay for the ruby. It was vary valuable Akihito. Now that you are of age, you must pay back our family."

"H-how?"

"There are many ways Akihito. I will let you decide how."


	3. Bridal Profile

_**YOU DID WHAT?! "**_ Mikhail Arbatov shouted at his younger brother. Shock was rattling around at him at his little brother's announcement.

"To pay back the debt, I chose to to use our bridal site."

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU SELL YOURSELF! "**_ Mikhail screamed.

"Misha," Akihito's voice was low and gentle. Soothing. The complete opposite of his elder brother's. "Misha, it was the only option that I was comfortable with. I would have just paid it back with the money I earned from work, but I would never would have been able to pay it all back. Not even in a lifetime."

"There is the family business." Mikhail said.

"You know how I feel about all that, Misha."

"I know." Mikhail ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair. "But why this, of all things?"

"Because he's a little slut. I always knew that you were a whore. Just like that dirty Japanese whore you called a mother. "

"My mother was not a whore." Akihito's voice was calm despite the anger rolling around the pit of his stomach. He was never one to harbor hate for another, however the feel the had for his so called uncle came pretty close.

"Are you talking to me, you little bastard?" Yuri raised his hand, ready to back hand the filthy little half breed. Yuri had never been able to understand how his brother could fall for that Japanese woman and than dirty their pure Russian blood by having a child with her. Yuri could never forgive Takaba Kimiko for tainting his brother and their family.

"Yuri, _don't you_ _ **dare**_ _strike my brother._ "

Grunting an oath beneath his breath, Yuri stormed from the room. The two half brothers watched him go in silence. When he was gone, Mikhail threw an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Come on Akihito, I'll help you build your bridal profile."

* * *

~ MAIL ORDER ~

* * *

"First the picture. It has to be a really good one." Mikhail eyed his brother. By the look on Akihito's face and the way his shoulders sagged, they were going to need to use a photo that had already been taken. Akihito was in no mood to take an enticing photo now. Grabbing the family albums, the two brothers began their search.

Hours later found the two laughing at childish pranks and good times. Tears had gathered as they saw the faded photos of their parents. Mikhail was the spitting image of their father, Arbatov Alexander. All blond hair, emerald green eyes and lean muscular build. He also carried Arbatov Alexander's charm and sense of humor. Always with a smile and a laugh, but for the most serious of times. Arbatov Mina, Mikhail's mother, was just as fair in color as her husband. She was a tiny woman and rather strict. Their marriage had not been one of love and companionship. In fact, Arbatov Mina had hated her husband while the husband in question paid no attention to his wife.

More photo albums held photos of Akihito's mother, Takaba Kimiko. Alexander and Kimiko had met twenty years ago in Japan. Alexander was on one of his many business trips, strengthening connections and arranging deals to better benefit the family. Kimiko had been a simple little waitress. It was love at first sight. The affair started then. Alexander was forced to leave Kimiko behind when he returned to Russia. He already had a wife and a four year old son, he couldn't bring his mistress into that. Of course all that had changed when Alexander learned of Kimiko's pregnancy two years later.

He had sent for her immediately. When she arrived in Russia, Alexander had given her an entire wing of the Arbatov family state home. Mina hadn't been happy to have her husband's mistress in her home, but had been forced to accept it. Six months later, little Takaba Akihito was born. All Arbatov blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Six year old Mikhail had fallen in love with his baby bother from the first moment he laid eyes on him.

Life was good. For a while. Takaba Kimiko died in a hit and run incident. The driver of the speeding car was never found. Mikhail had been ten, Akihito four. Their father had been devastated. Mina took over raising Akihito, something that was really left to servants and Alexander. Much like how Mikhail had been raised. When Akihito was six, Mikhail twelve, Mina and Alexander were murdered by unknown assassins. Leaving the brothers in the hands of their cold and cruel Uncle Yuri.

"Here, how about this photo baby bear?" Mikhail held up a photo of a smiling Akihito. The young man was sitting on a rock with the ocean behind him. His blond hair gently blowing in the wind. Eyes shinning bright with happiness. Akihito was wearing a simple white tee and tan cargo shorts. His feet bare. The smile he wore was contagious and left one feeling warm.

Akihito looked at the photo, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not."

"Alright now for the profile." Mikhail grinned as he typed.

* * *

NAME: Akihito

AGE: 18

HOBBIES: Cooking,video games and photography

SKILLS: cooking, cleaning,

Price: руб 114901400.0000

€ 1858700.0000

$ 2,000,000

¥ 225087000.0000

* * *

Akihito's eyes widened in shock as he saw the price his brother had set for him. "Misha?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why so much?"

"That ruby you took was worth that much Akihito."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes baby bear."

"Oh god. No one will pay that much for me!"

"Have faith little brother. Have faith."

* * *

~ MAIL ORDER ~

* * *

Yuri stared at the little filthy bastard's bride profile. He couldn't help but laugh coldly and humorously at it. No one will want that dirty whore mix breed, let alone pay so much. Yuri eyed the amount listed again. His nephews had forgotten to add in the interest owed. He would fix that now.

* * *

Price: руб 229575000.0000

€ 3716600.0000

$4,000,000

¥ 450200000.0000


	4. Bride's Arrival

Akihito couldn't believe it. Someone had truly paid the asking price for him to be their bride. They had even paid extra to have him 24 hour express shipped. Then shelled out more for his ticket so he could travel in first class. It was all mind blowing.

Akihito shifted in his well patted chair, his blue gaze focused on the clouds outside his window. He hadn't shed a single tear as he hugged his brother goodbye, though Mikhail had no qualms about shedding them. He had soaked Akihito's shirt with the salty water drops and had been a rather icky sight with all that snot running out of his nose. Mikhail had always loved Akihito deeply and had been heavily overprotective of his little brother. Akihito had often complained that Mikhail was clingy. Not that he had ever truly minded that side of his elder brother.

Mikhail was all Akihito had with his parents gone. Akihito didn't know what he would have done, how he would have survived without Mikhail.

Now he was leaving the only family he had ever known to marry a man he had never met. In a land he had never set foot on. The only thing that comforted him, was that his mother had called Japan home and his fiance had allowed him to bring whatever he wished. Akihito's beloved cameras sat above him in his sole carry on bag. Below his feet were the few merger clothes he had packed.

* * *

~ MAIL ORDER ~

* * *

Asami was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his bride. Feelings he had long thought himself incapable of feeling fluttered low in his stomach. As he paced his large office at Sion Incorporated, excitement rode him hard. In just a few short hours, he would be off to the airports collect and meet his bride for the first time.

He had the marriage license all ready and waiting for the wedding that would take place tomorrow at exactly 0 hundred hours. He had his own personal tailor at the ready to make his bride a lovely wedding tux. His temporary secretary, Fuji Jun-san and Suoh Kazumi's second in command, Yumma Goro-san were to stand as witnesses and the justice of the peace was already selected.

Fuji Jun watched as his boss paced back and forth. He was worried about the unexpected situation that they currently found themselves in. His superior, Kirishima-san had made no mention of the boss getting married. Yet here they were. As Asami-sama made his hundredth pass over the rug, Fuji found himself bowing and rushing to his office. Despite his orders, directly given by the boss himself, Fuji picked up his office phone. Kirishima-san needed to know about this.

* * *

~ MAIL ORDER ~

* * *

Akihito's heart was pounding, his stomach a swirling mass of nerves. He closed his eyes as the plane descended down onto the runway. Not out of fear of crashing but out of sheer reality at he was now in Japan, his mother's homeland. About go get married to an unknown man.

Akihito stood and reclaimed his beloved cameras. Following the other passengers, Akihito disembarked and passed through customs. Grabbing his small bag of clothing from the luggage carousel, Akihito made his to the small fountain he had been instructed to wait by his fiance. He was only there for s short while when he heard his name be called.

"Akihito." The voice was deep and sent chills down his spine. In a good way.

Akihito turned to see a man taller than he with jet black hair and broad shoulders. The man wore a suit that hugged his muscular body perfectly and looked expensive. As the man came closer, Akihito was able to see that the man's eyes were an unusual color of gold.

"Yes. Are you Asami-san?"

"Yes." The man bowed deeply. Rising, he waved a man over to take Akihito's luggage before taking Akihito's arm in his own. "Welcome to Japan Akihito."


End file.
